


You're Not Alone

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Team Free Breakdown [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence was broken by a sniffle, another one shortly following. Castiel's expression crumpled. Dean was crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

Sam was leaving the bunker when Castiel pulled up in his pimp-mobile. (Dean's title for the car, not his)   
"Hey Cas. Welcome home." Castiel smiled.   
"Hello Sam."   
"I was just going for a grocery run. Dean's somewhere inside though."   
With that he slid into the impala and drove off. Cas decided to look for Dean so he would know he was there.   
To Castiel's confusion Dean's room was empty. He walked down the hall and around the corner to the bathroom Dean liked to use. Perhaps he was there. When he saw the light under underneath the door he sighed in relief. The bunker was big, it could have taken him a while to find him. He raised his hand to knock, but paused when he heard a faint noise. He stood, listening intently. The silence was broken by a sniffle, another one shortly following. Castiel's expression crumpled. Dean was crying. Silently he opened the door enough to peek in. Dean was sitting on the floor, leaning on the lip of the bathtub. His shoulders shook tremendously. Castiel pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped in, pausing again before padding up behind Dean and kneeling to his level. Dean started violently when he put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Dean."  
He went silent, which only managed to increase his trembling.   
"Is it the mark?"   
Immediately his hand went to the crook of his elbow. Cas took it as a yes. He opted for not saying anything; simply sat down next to Dean. Castiel just sat there as Dean continued to silently cry.   
"You're not alone Dean," he suddenly whispered, and Dean choked out a sob.   
Cas put his arm around Dean's shoulders, and Dean turned into him, burying his face in his neck. Castiel held onto Dean tight, and didn't let go until he heard Sam call out that he was back. At the sound of his voice Dean jerked out of Castiel's arm and rubbed at his face furiously. But the hiccups of his breath, the sniffling of his nose, wouldn't cease. So Cas led him to his room, gently pushed Dean down onto the memory foam. He automatically laid down and curled in on himself, trying to make himself small. Cas shut the door and slipped off his shoes and coat before settling himself behind Dean. He took Dean back up into his arms and Dean turned around so he could curl himself into him once again. Castiel didn't let go until Dean woke up-just in time for dinner.  
They went on as if Dean's breakdown had never happened. But ever since then, if Dean was ever feeling particularly depressed, or troubled by the mark, he would reach out to Cas. He would sit so close their thighs would be touching, and sometimes lean against him if things were really bad. He would walk close to Cas, and slip his hand into the pocket of his trench coat. At night he would slip into Castiel's room and slide in behind him under the covers. It would wake him if he wasn't already, but Cas would feign sleep and roll over. He would throw his arm over Dean's torso, and Dean would lie still, to make sure Cas was in fact asleep, before burrowing into him.


End file.
